


First, Last, and Only

by orphan_account



Series: Life in the Sun [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their little bundle of joy was sound asleep in his crib allowing them to relax in the quiet of the evening.





	First, Last, and Only

**Author's Note:**

> repost

The news program playing on the television was slowly lulling Rose to sleep. John could feel her head getting heavier where it laid in his lap as he idly ran his fingers through her hair. Their little bundle of joy was sound asleep in his crib allowing them to relax in the quiet of the evening. 

“Do you ever get bored of me?” Rose asked suddenly, craning her head around to look up at him.

“What d’you mean?” He turned his attention away from the telly to focus on his wife.

She scrunched her nose in contemplation. “Well, it's just weird sometimes to think we’ll never again experience all the nervousness and anticipation that come with a brand new relationship. Does that mean I’m borin’ now?”

“You are far from borin’. You talk _and_ snore in your sleep,” he teased. 

“Oi!” She smacked his leg with a laugh. “So you're not sad you'll never have any of those first butterflies again?”

He rubbed his palm up and down her arm as he considered her question. The idea of being with someone who wasn’t Rose was dreadful. No one could replace her and he never wanted to try.

“No,” he answered after a few moments. “Why would I want to deal with any of that nonsense again? You’re my first, last, and only love. The fact that I managed to find you, out of everyone on this planet, is way more excitin’ than any amount of trivial butterflies.” 

Rose grinned brightly, tears gathering in her eyes. “You are the most wonderful man in the world. What am I supposed to say to top that?” She let out a watery chuckle and sat up in his lap.

“Do you love me?” John asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“Of _course_ I love you.” 

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “That’s all you ever need to say.”  



End file.
